


Броня

by fandom Adult Comics 2020 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen), valela



Series: Fandom Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [7]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Because bumblebee armor is the best, Captain America: Civil War AU, Don’t copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is a strange mix between 616 and MCU, Tony Stark Has A Heart, because I said so
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/fandom%20Adult%20Comics%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valela/pseuds/valela
Relationships: Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: Fandom Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836376
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Броня

Слова замирают у Тони на кончике языка, и он давится ими, давится глотком воздуха, который никак не попадет в лёгкие, задыхается — _как в Афганистане, как на другой стороне портала, как в Заковии, когда огромный кусок города покоился на его плечах, как в заброшенном бункере в Сибири, когда щит Капитана Америки с силой опустился на реактор, вдавливая его в грудь и ломая рёбра (добей меня, чего же ты ждешь?)._

В этот раз предательство на вкус напоминает чай, который любила заваривать Мария. От боли веет холодом, и Тони чувствует снег в руках, хотя его ледяные пальцы сжимают паяльник. Он делает несколько шагов назад, чтобы избавиться от привкуса крови во рту, и наконец-то может вздохнуть не-полной-грудью. Боль от сломанных рёбер напоминает ему, что все это позади — доверие, командная работа и что-то еще. Что-то, всё это время имевшее значение, то, что не давало ему спать ночами, заставляло сражаться за Мстителей, пытаясь лавировать между правительством, ответственностью и осознанием: больше некому встать и хотя бы попытаться бороться.

Возможно, они так и не стали командой, единым целым — застряли где-то на полпути, оступились, полетели в пропасть. Битва за Нью-Йорк, положившая всему начало, кажется такой далекой, словно из прошлой жизни: словно Тони с головой ушел под воду и теперь не знает, где верх, а где низ, не знает, стоит пытаться выплыть или набрать в лёгкие воды и идти ко дну.

Тони не помнит, когда он попросил Пятницу изменить цветовую схему новой марки, но она стоит перед ним, неживая, готовая к битве, изменившаяся, словно прошедшая через ад и вернувшаяся, и он смеется в лицо своему отражению в черном металле. 

Тони иногда хотелось верить, будто костюм был чем-то большим, нежели инструментом для спасения и побега, что красный цвет – это пролитая кровь, его и всех невинных людей, а золото – это песок пустыни, в которой он навсегда оставил часть себя и не сможет её вернуть, как бы сильно ни пытался.

Тони проводит рукой по металлу, наслаждается тем, как пустота внутри сворачивается удовлетворенным клубком, и любуется, как золото выделяется на черном фоне. Кажется, ему надо спать больше, потому что всплеском золота на груди отразились его ночные кошмары. У него просто сломаны рёбра, но Роджерс сломал нечто более тонкое и ценное, и Тони хочет хоть раз в своей жизни быть мелочным, хочет рассказать всем о своей боли, не говоря при этом ни слова, не раскрывая ни одной слабости, хочет поместить её на виду у всех и выпустить таким образом наружу лавиной всё, что сжимается в противный узел, от которого его начинает тошнить. 

Новая броня выглядит устрашающе, и Тони нравится, что она теперь будто состоит из острых углов и резких, злых линий; он кладет руку на реактор, красный свет которого огибает препятствие. Тони-из-прошлого, который принял понятное одному ему решение, почему-то решил, что красный свет должен заменить голубой, теплый. Тони-из-настоящего-который-не-может-нормально-дышать не против. Броня выглядит так, словно Тони готов сражаться, готов биться до последнего – за Мстителей, которые ещё нужны миру, за Барнса, который не заслужил всего, что с ним случилось, за тех, кто пытался защитить людей, но сделал только хуже, за Землю, потому что всё это время он был прав. Он будет биться, даже если придется стоять в одиночку против всех, потому что он всегда выбирает битвы, от которых все уже отказались, продолжает сражаться, когда все уже сдались. Он будет сражаться, ведь ему ещё есть, что терять. Сражаться, потому что от него зависят люди, потому что так можно игнорировать усталость, не спать, не думать.

Если присмотреться, то маска выглядит грустной и угрожающей одновременно. У Тони голова идет кругом — то ли от голода, то ли от недосыпания. Ему кажется, что и он сам поделен на части, готовые вот-вот рассыпаться по полу мастерской под слепящим светом ламп — не соберешь. 

Ситуацию Тони обязательно исправит — мир должен доверять Мстителям. 

Но это будет завтра. А пока можно закрыть глаза и притвориться, что грудь не сковало тугим обручем и дышать — не больно при каждом вздохе.


End file.
